Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171028155414/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171028231152
In Elsa's bedroom in Aren-delle in Norway, Europe... Olaf was sleeping peacefully while Elsa herself was in her bed but she was still having trouble sleeping as she was rethinking of the choices she should've never made in the in the first place ever since back when she was eight back then. She had never seen her own sister, Anna this nor that vengeful at all before until now she knew why Anna felt nothing but so much beyond angry especially all because anybody who really knows any parts of hers and Anna's whole entire past life, including any of Anna's real, true, old missing memories of her ice magic powers and the childhood accident at least let Anna know why Elsa shut Anna out for past years ago until Elsa's coronation day, eternal winter accident and the great thaw until Anna took the idea of Grand Pabbie removing all of her true memories of Elsa's ice magic powers worse than Elsa's going against her wish to marry Hans during Elsa's coronation day. Worst of all, Anna freely turned into Elsa's opponent much to Elsa's heartbroken horror. She still felt nothing but guilty for shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago even without any explanation. She also felt nothing but guilty for not being there for Anna as a sister at all. Plus, she felt nothing but guilty for setting off an eternal winter. "Anna did nothing to deserve to be shut out by me at all, did she? She doesn't deserve to be neglected because of me, does she?! If only I was straight with Anna from the very beginning and all I did was follow our parents' orders...That's why it's much better if anybody who knows any secrets our parents and I kept from Anna should've been the one to raise her, not our parents nor even me but instead, Anna was already neglected with nobody else to be there for her because of me. Anybody who does anything or everything to be there for Anna like a real family thinks I'm not worthy to be of Anna's sister at all because they know so much about our past better than ever! I still can't believe Anna's my opponent. I can't believe Anna wanted nothing more than revenge on me, our parents and Grand Pabbie for failing to be straight with her. No wonder I've lost all of my true memories of the real, old, usual, same Anna I knew or remember would never ever even give up on me no matter what, wants nothing more than to remain close to me and always looks up to me as punishment for failing to think of asking Grand Pabbie to restore all of Anna's true memories of my ice magic powers and the accident. Anybody who does and says anything or everything to openly show nothing but favoritism towards me couldn't easily stand Anna at all because they openly find her too obnoxious, too insufferable and too much of a royal pain in the neck! No wonder they always rather take my side over Anna against Anna every time Anna and I get into arguments like this. Maybe I should've thought about asking Grand Pabbie if he could remove all of my true memories of Anna and Anna and I being sisters and remove all of Anna's true memories of me being Anna and I being sisters back when I was eight while Anna was five back then but we were in a hurry to get Anna's head healed so all Grand Pabbie did was remove all of Anna's true memories of my ice magic powers and the accident in the ballroom. I wish the accident never happened. If only I hadn't been reckless. I wish my parents did anything to set me free from being isolated in Arendelle. I wish my parents taught me how to embrace not only my ice magic powers but also myself for who I really am and born to be. I wish I did or said anything to talk or knock some sense into my parents about neglecting Anna, raising Anna better or espeically asked my parents if the isolation never ever even worked for me at all. I miss the real, old, usual, same Anna."